1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a building using structural facing and more particularly to a building using structural facing for the execution of works of laying an outer wall and a roof on a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
As new facing panels to take the place of structural facing wooden panels used for the execution of works of laying walls and other similar coats on a building, facing panels made from sheet members, such as sheet members of steel, aluminum and stainless steel, have heretofore been made available.
These facing panels undergo such a process as packing the interior of a sheet member with resin or foamed material. With the object of enabling these facing panels to form fast union during the construction of a wall surface, for example, they have their generally lateral parts formed in such a shape as permits the opposed lateral parts of adjoining panels to overlap each other in order that the adjoining facing panels may be directly joined or they are each provided with joining members capable of providing adjoining facing panels with required union in order that the adjoining facing panels may be bonded through these joining members. When the facing panels are to be fixed in the form of a wall surface, for example, braces are used as reinforcing members.
At the construction site, it has become increasingly difficult to secure labor resources of skilled workers due to the advancing senility of workers. The desirability of rationalizing the techniques of construction, therefore, has been finding general recognition.
In the execution of an operation of constructing a building by using facing panels that are formed of steel, however, the facing panels have the possibility of complicating the structure of the building even to the extent of rendering the works involved in the execution difficult.
Specifically, the facing panels have entailed such problems as complicating the structures of union at the sites of union allocated on the prospective wall surface, necessitating the use of braces during the construction of the wall surface of a given building, and consequently demanding extra labor and cost.
In the construction of a roof of a building, the works involved therein are troublesome because the component members and the procedure of construction are different from those used in the construction of the wall surface.
This invention has been originated in the light of such conventional problems and is directed toward providing a building using structural facing which is capable of simplifying works of execution and heightening the feasibility of building construction, enjoying extensive applicability to all portions of a building, and allowing a liberal cut in the cost incurred during the construction.